


Gal's night

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Lucina decides to have fun for once with her friends. The rest is just gals being gals.





	Gal's night

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it

The war was finally over. Grima was defeated, although not without a price. Robin, trusted tactician of the shepherds and former vessel of the fell dragon, sacrificed his life in order to eradicated Grima’s menace. Although everyone felt sorrow for his disappearance, they also knew he wouldn’t want them to mourn his departure, but celebrate it. The same night the Fell Dragon was defeated, a huge celebration was held in every corner of the world. The Fell Dragon was dead for good.  The Shepards were invited in a tavern of a nearby village to celebrate.

“To Robin!” inned Chrom raising his glass around the table.

“TO ROBIN!” followed everyone.

The celebration went far into the night, with the moon high in the sky and the city still alive with cheers and music. Yet, not everyone was particularly in the vein of celebrating. Lucina managed to sneak away from the party after the toast, really not feeling comfortable with all that music and people around her.  Despite her asocial tendency, she was joyous for the death of the Fell Dragon and, for once in her life, she felt free of the weight she was carrying since she was a child. But she just didn’t like big parties. Her thoughts were held when she heard a familiar voice.

“Lucina? What are you doing around the camp?” commented Severa, her head popping out of a tent.

“Just getting away from the noise. I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Grima’s dead and you think about sleeping? Sheesh Luci, you need to learn how to cool it off.” Severa motioned with her hand. “Come come, me and Kjelle are continuing the celebration in the tent, girls only.” Severa smirked. Lucina was uncertain at first, but the idea of actually having fun for once thrived within her. She  had always put her duty first in order to complete her mission. Now that her duty was done, she did deserve a little reward, didn’t she?

“Sure thing.” smiled Lucina.

Inside the tent, which was Kjelle’s, she found the aforementioned knight, still wearing her armor, and Severa, who was pulling out a bottle from her sack. “Hey Lucina. Glad you joined us.” said Kjelle greeting her. Lucina smiled and nodded.

“You’re still wearing your armor, Kjelle?” asked Lucina.

“Yeah, it’s part of my personal training. It’s basically a second skin at this point.” smiled Kjelle knocking on the armor.

“Who cares about your dumb armor, what I want to know is how much drinks can you take before passing out.” said Severa giving her a glass full of liquor. The redhead did the same for Lucina. The princess stared at the drink with a bit of fear. Bottling it up, she took a swing and drank in one single go with eyes shut. She opened them seeing the surprised faces of Severa and Kjelle.

“That’s the way to go, princess.” said smug Severa. She raised her glass up.

“To a brighter future!”

The trio started doing toasts as they drank and drank. Lucina and Kjelle even started doing a drinking endurance match, which ended in a tie with them laying on the ground, laughing for no particular reason. Soon they were all tipsy, their cheeks slightly red. It was a relaxing moment, where the three girls were dozing off at the sound of the nearby village still celebrating. Severa had occupied the entire bed while Kjelle and Lucina rested on a pair of covers, the exalt's daughter resting her head on Kjelle’s stomach as the paladin was brushing inadvertently her blue hair. Then Severa, still laying in the bed with open arms and legs, broke the silence.

“Hey, Lucina.”

The princess tilted her head, eyes still closed.

“Mmmmhh?”

“What are you gonna do now?” asked Severa strangely seriously, even if her tone betrayed her drunkness. Lucina still stayed with her eyes closed, trying to gather around some forms of concrete thoughts.

“Uhmmm” she grunted. “Father told me I was welcome to join the family. But I don’t know. I really don’t wanna interfere with my younger-self life.” said Lucina in a sleepy tone.

“But you could be a princess. Like, a proper one, with a castle and all.” Severa spoke aloud. There was so much distruction when they left the future, the capitol was no exception. 

“Yeah, and that means I’ll probably have to marry some high noble douche.” Lucina opened her eyes to frown. From what she saw of the past members of the nobility in Ylisse, that wasn’t really encouraging.

“Do you even like guys?” asked Kjelle out of nowhere, who had followed the conversation from the beginning.

“O-Of course I do, what do you think?!” Lucina stammered in self-defense.

“You really never showed interest in our cast of idiots.” said Kjelle.

“Well, the mission came first, so I really never really thought of that… Well...” Lucina blushed. Severa turned from the bed in one swing and was now face down, laying on her stomach.

“So now that you are free, are you gonna think of that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I even want to stay here…”

“Aww luci, that would be a shame. You know that I and Kjelle are staying, right?” said the redhead rolling around the bed with her head now leaping off upside down. Lucina turned to Kjelle for confirmation, to which the knight simply nodded.

“Oh. I guess I could try to see how are things around here. I don’t know if I’m fitted for the court life however.” though aloud Lucina.

“With someone as your father, I’m sure you will be pretty much free to do what you want.” said Severa.

“They probably still expect me to marry someone and keep the bloodline going. Which I am not opposed to but…” Lucina looked away, blushing at the idea of having children with someone.

“Ah, I get it. You want to enjoy the world now that it’s free from Grima’s grasp before royal duty gets a tool on you.” Said Severa turning around, now laying on her stomach and hands supporting her head.  Lucina covered her mouth with both hands and averted her gaze.

“Is that selfish?”

“ _It’s earned”_  said Severa angrily. “And besides, technically it’s your young version responsibility to make babies, not yours! You had an Armageddon to take care of!” she shouted.

“It’s not that, I actually want to have…” Lucina lowered her voice to whispers. The tent went silent.

“What?” Kjelle tilted her head.

“Let her say it, Kjelle.” Said Severa raising her palm.

“What do you want to do, Luci?” asked maliciously Severa diddling her legs in the air, knowing full well what the princess wanted to say.

“Uh...you know..folding the sword? Riding the wyvern? Burning the bush of innocence?”

“Who even says that?” asked with a frown Severa. A brief moment of silence fell in the tent before the trio simultaneously said “ _Owain_ ” with a deadpan tone.

“Don’t you tickle yourself luci?” asked nonchalantly Kjelle. Severa laughed for how casually Kjelle called masturbating.

“I mean I d-do from time to time but…I w-would like to know how sex feels like.” she said, her face red as a tomato.

“Well, well, well, look who dropped the act of serious warrior and actually acts her age. I mean it in a good way.” said Severa with her usual smile. “I’m surprised you managed the stress so well Luci, whenever something irritating happens to me I have to pass the rest of the evening with Indigo and Myrmidon between my legs.” said Severa laughing showing her index and middle finger. She immediately went quiet and red in the face after realizing what she said. A burst of laughs from the other two followed. “Wait, you gave your fingers a name?”

Kjelle was gasping for air, while Lucina seemed more contained. Severa blushed furiously. “S-shut up, both of you.”

“I found them cute.” commented Lucina. “I always liked this part of you, Severa. Despite you tough external attitude, you know how to be sweet, when you want it.” smiled Lucina. Something inside of Severa clicked because she became red as her hair.

“Whatever.” said Severa looking away. However, an idea pooped inside her head. It was a risky one. But if she suceeded, the prize would have been quite worth it.

“Hey. Luci.” asked Severa tence.

“Yes?”

“Do you like girls?” asked Severa out of the blue, her eyes still glue to the bluenette.

The princess darted up her head, redder than ever, locking eyes with Severa. Kjelle rose to her back to see where this was going.

“I-I m-mean I d-don’t really k-know? It’s not that I find *hic* the idea so repulsive...” the princess covered her mouth in embarrassment for the hiccup. Maybe she was not exactly sober.

Severa leaned on the side of the bed, her clenched fists resting on her reddened cheeks, holding her head and widening her smug smile.

“Would you like to try?” the redhead asked.

“What” said unanimously Lucina and Kjelle dumbfounded.

“You want to try have se-- KISS a girl? I mean, if you are gonna be a princess and get married to a man, mind as well try out how does it feel with going out with a woman, don’t you think?” Severa asked, falling unceremoniously from the bed and crawling towards her, her eyes still gazing on her blushed face.

“You’re lucky because I found you pretty ok, and I wanted to try it out for myself, so don’t get the wrong idea." said Severa trying to pull up her best poker face.

"So, what do you think?” she continued.

Lucina stood in silence for a second. Kjelle was still in shock.

“Ok.” accepted Lucina.

“WHAT” yelled Kjelle.

“Really?” asked incredulous Severa.

“I kinda want to try. And if it’s with you I know I don’t have to worry about anything. _”_ remarked the princess. Severa blushed as her heartbeat suddenly increased.  

“Umph. You sure are easy to convince.” said Severa in an attempt to come out as the top.

“Well, it’s just because  _you_ asked me.” said Lucina with a hint of seductiveness. Severa’s eyes almost bulged out of her orbits for how much she widened them.

 _“Shees, fucking charmer”_ though Severa as she approached the princess. " _Guess I understand mother now. It must be running in the family."_

She slowly walked up to Lucina, her limbs quivering for an excitement she really couldn’t understand. They stood face to face, their nose almost touching, as they kept looking into eachothers eyes. Lucina, with her breath heavy, closed her eyes and leaped forward to kiss Severa’s lips. The redhead seemed surprise when she felt Lucina’s lips meeting hers, but she was quick to catch on, kissing her with an undiscovered passion for her liege that she was sure she inherited from her mother. Their first kisses were quick, almost as if they were testing the ground, before they started locking their lips longer and longer, forced to broke only to breath. Severa’s hand brushed through the princess smooth blue hair all the the way up to the base of her neck, where she grasped it firmly to push her more into her mouth.  Lucina seemed to enjoy this, as she placed her hands on Severa’s chest, her palms trying to massage her breast through the leather armor. Severa left a soft moan echo in their mouths and lowered her hands to Lucina’s waist, her nails digging deep into her clothes in order to reach her skin. Lucina’s tongue brushed against Severa’s lips, begging them to open. Severa compiled and started battling her tongue with Lucina’s for dominance, as the two girls pushed their mouth into each other's with fervor, their heads almost gluing. The intensity was becoming physical, as Lucina was basically brushing her body against Severa's. Feeling the friction between her chest and Lucina’s, Severa pinned the princess to the ground by the wrists as they kept their kiss locked and started rubbing her waist with Lucina’s.

She felt the princess leg rise and touch her crotch, the friction of her pumps stimulating her southern regions, making her roll her eyes in pleasure.  Severa’s mind was starting to lose it, with her hands now massaging Lucina’s clothed chest, it wouldn't take long for her to lose it and slip a hand between the princess legs right there and then. Severa snapped back and tried to regain control of herself, breaking the kiss and falling to the side of the princess, both without breath.

“We..We were really getting into it, uh?” asked Severa, her chest rapidly falling up and down.

“Y-yeah” mustered Lucina, her face red as a tomato.

“You..you want to stop?” asked Severa, her heart beating like a drum.

“No.” said Lucina, looking at her. Her eyes were full of wonder and lust. The duo however had a moment of epiphany and realized they were still in Kjelle’s tent. Turning around, they saw the knight sat on her spot,  her cheeks red as she was rubbing her legs against each other to pleasure herself.

“Say, Kjelle, why don’t you join in?” asked Lucina. Kjelle opened her eyes wide and seemed to pale. Lucina feared she said something wrong.

“Of course, If you don't’ want to I and Severa will lea--”

_CLANG_

Kjelle jumped on her feet and started loosening the joints of her armor, dropping without a care the heavy iron-plate that covered her shoulders.

 _“Make room for another one”_  she said with hunger. Severa pulled her rear up in the air as Kjelle walked towards them, a sly smile painted on her face.

“Ohoh, this will be fuuunn---EEK!” Severa didn’t manage to finish that was yanked away by Kjelle and lifted to eye level, where the paladin assaulted the redhead’s lip with voracity. Just as quickly it started, it ended and Kjelle threw Severa on the bed, making the redhead yelp in surprise. Kjelle turned her attention to Lucina, and grabbing her by the collar, she lifted her up to give her a passionate kiss. Kjelle’s kiss were different from Severa. The redhead liked to tease, going with slow and sloppy kisses to savour every moment. Kjelle’s ones were  _hungry_  and quick, as if one was never ever enough. Despite that, she broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

“You two undress and go ahead, I have to get rid of my armor.” said Kjelle before pushing Lucina towards the bed. The princess found Severa starting already to undress, removing her boots and her leather armor, exposing her midriff and toned legs to the air. “Like what you see?” asked Severa with a sly smile while she took off her shirt, leaving her with her red bra. Lucina was lost in a moment, astonished by the beauty of her friend, the alcohol and the adrenaline for the situation she was in were starting to cloud her thoughts and she could only nod in silence as she felt her mouth (and something below) watering. Severa took Lucina’s hand and guided her to the bed, making her lay on her back.

“Let me give you an hand.” Severa said, as she opened Lucina’s coat and left her with her blue sweater. The redhead slipped a hand under her sweatshirt and touched her naked stomach. Lucina purred as she felt Severa’s nails brushing her midriff and slowly making their way up to her breasts. Severa grabbed one of them, making Lucina moan as she rubbed, the cloth of her bra caressing her nipple. Lucina remove her boots using only her feet, and started spreading the sheets of the bed as she kept moving her legs.

“ _more_ …”

“What was that, Luci?”

“M-more”

“You want more?”

“Y-yes.”

“ _Well you’ll have more.”_

Severa’s other hand slipped under Lucina’s pants and started rubbing her panties, making the princess moan. Severa pulled up her sweater and slipped the bra off one of the breast, leaving it exposed to the air, before the redhead started sucking and licking her nipple. Lucina yelled and recoiled her head backwards, gripping the sheets as Severa moved a step forward and inserted her fingers inside her. With the redhead’s fingers pumping in and out, Lucina tried to bit her lip to hold back her screams of pleasure in vain, the assault making wet noises as Severa’s fingers increased their speed. The wet sloppy noises were covered only by Lucina’s moans and Severa’s hums, as she kept sucking on the princess breast. Lucina’s hands tighened their grip on the bed sheets, sweat starting to form on her chest for the heat she was filling. The redhead released Lucina’s breast with a loud pop  and seemed surprise with how much ease she was fingering the princess.

“ _It’s so fucking wet”_ muttered Severa into Lucina’s ear, arousing the princess even more. The redhead felt a hand grabbing her hair and she found herself in a lip lock with Lucina, who seemed on the verge to fall apart, moving her hips in order to push Severa’s fingers deep inside as much as possible.

“I’m almost there…” moaned the princess “Keep going.”

“Well then no time to waste.” intervened Kjelle. The knight has removed her armor and was left with only her tight black sweatsuit. Despite her tough physique, Kjelle still showed to possess gentle curves, a thing of which Severa was rather surprise.

“Sorry Severa, but I can’t wait.” said Kjelle as she separated her from Lucina and grabbed the princess by the thighs. With one demonstration of her strength, she lifted up Lucina until her waist was on the knight’s eye level, and without many ceremonies, started eat her out. Lucina, initially surprise for the new position, found herself clenching around Kjelle’s head as she restared moaning in pleasure, calling her name every time the knight went deeper and deeper with her tongue. Severa watched with a frown the scene.

“ Yeah, go ahead, eat her out. Who cares about asking first.” however, Severa noticed that Kjelle’s crotch area was wet, and a rather malicious idea popped in.

“You know what, I think I’m gonna keep myself busy for the time” she said crawling through the bed to pull Kjelle’s pants down. Her vagina was dripping wet, juices descending on both her legs. Licking her lips in excitement, Severa slipped two fingers inside Kjelle before attacking also with her tongue, as she slipped her other hand between her legs. The continuous stimuli from Severa’s licking made Kjelle moan and eat more fiercely Lucina, who at this point was overwhelmed and all she could do was gripping the knight’s head between her legs as her moans grew louder and louder. Lucina started shaking as she open  wide her eyes and grabbed Kjelle’s hair, repeating her name as she tighened the grip of her thighs around the knight’s head, climax now approaching.

“Kjelle, Kjelle, Kjelle Kjelle KJELLE KJELLE OH GOD KJELLE KJLEE  **KJELLE!! YES!! KJELLE!!!”** Lucina screamed, arching her back and throwing her head backwards.The princess rolled her eyes and let her tongue out as she breathed, the ectasy still not fully gone. Lucina went limb, but Kjelle gently took her and laid her on the bed. A sudden wave of pleasure invested the knight, as she saw a rather smug Severa putting back her fingers inside of her.

“Still mad for before--ghh!” Kjelle gasped as Severa gave a quick lick to her clitoris.

“What do you think?” pouted Severa smiling.  

“I can amend.” replied Kjelle, her eyes giving away her intentions.

“Really? What do you have in mind?” Severa asked smiling. Kjelle removed her sweat suit, her breast bouncing now finally free and her solid abs getting some well earned air. At the sight of her abs, Severa blushed letting her mouth escape a  _“oh my”_.

“S-so you don’t wear a bra?” asked Severa without making eye contact.

“Habit of the future.” she said. “Roll around.”

Severa compiled and rolled in her position, her head now hanging upside down. “Well, what’s the great--” Sever didn’t manage to finish that the knight lowered and hugged her by the waist. Lifting her up, Severa found herself face to face with Kjelle’s entry, and realize that what Kjelle had in mind was a standing sixty-nine position. Feeling the knight already slipping her tongue inside of her, Severa decide to not be outdone and buried herself between Kjelle’s legs, while she locked her owns behind the knights head. The two girls grabbed each others buttocks to push their tongues as deep as they could, tasting the sweat and the juice. Kjelle’s grip was firm and Severa bet that it could have hold her upside down without even the help of her legs. The redhead on the other hand liked to play with the soldier well build rear, massagging it and slapping it whenever she wanted to feel Kjelle moan. Severa was starting to get dizzy for being upside down, but feeling her juices strain through her stomach to her breasts was exciting. However, she found herself landed on the bed once again while Kjelle stripped down completely and went to a corner of her tent to grab something. The red mercenary frowned as she slipped a pair of fingers inside her to keep herself in the mood while she watched Kjelle search something in the midsts of her stuff. Lucina meanwhile seemed to have fallen asleep.

“Yesh Kjelle, you are gentle as a wyvern in a glass rooooo…” Severa trailed off as she was surprised to see what Kjelle pulled out of her assorted weapons and armor. It was a black belt with two phallic shapes attached to it. By looking at it, it seemed that one of the phallic shapes stayed outside and the other went inside…

“Oh.” said Severa. “Where did you get that?”

“A gift from Morgan. In case, and I quote,  _-that dumbass of Inigo tries to importunate you again-_ ” Kjelle laughed a bit before inserting slowly the man-made rod inside herself, biting her lip to subdue the moan. Severa licked her lips and, discarding the last few remaining clothes she had on, turned around, torso resting on the bed, feet on the ground and rear up in the air, shaking it as Kjelle walked towards her. The knight slapped the redhead rear, making Severa purr in pleasure. She felt the strong arms of the soldier around her.

“Ready?” whispered Kjelle near Severa’s ear, taking a deep breath

“Yeah.” Severa whispered in her mouth. “Fuck me up good.”

Hands now on her hips, Kjelle entered inside Severa, making the redhead moan in pleasure.

Severa could feel it inside of her, it wasn’t like the real deal, but it was bigger than the last one she had. Kjelle moved slowly, savoring the moment, probably because she feared to hurt the redhead. Severa turned around as much as possible to kiss her.

“You don’t have to worry, I can take it.”

The slow initial trusts made their way for more strong ones, making the Severa fall face on the bed to grip the sheets with her teeth in order to not scream, while Kjelle sat a foot on the bed to increase the force of the thrusts.

“MORE!” cried out Severa, following Kjelle's example and extending a leg on the bed to feel it more inside. The knight’s thrusts were strong and constant, making the bead creak for the force. Severa had stopped biting the sheets to moan in pleasure, damn everything if they could be heard in the entire camp. Kjelle put her hand on Severa’s head to push her further down, her thrusts becoming even more strong than before, making Severa begging to be rougher.  Suddenly, Severa felt a pair of arms swiping under her legs and grabbing the behind of her neck. Kjelle lifted Severa as she continued fucking her now Full Nelson style, the redhead’s legs and arms hanging in the air, dandliging at each frenetic thrusts. Severa rolled her eyes after each wave of pleasure, making her coherent thoughts cloudy, her toes curling and her fist clunching everytime she made contact with Kjelle’s rot.

“MORE! MORE!” She cried out in joy, her body limp, surrunded to Kjelle’s force. The redhead lowered her eyes and could see her vagina squirting juices everytime Kjelle entered. Then she noticed Lucina, masturbating at the scene, and their eyes met. Lucina raised up and crawled towards her. A new sensation joined in. Severa watched in awe Lucina licking her clitoris as Kjelle increased her thrusts. Between the thrusts and the tongue of the princess, Severa cried out as she came, juices spilling out and falling onto the Lucina’s face and torso. Kjelle pulled out with a mighty roar, the strap covered in juices. Lucina licked the juices  near her lips with taste, before helping Kjelle gently laying down Severa, heavily breathing and drowned in sweat.

“You got more?” asked Lucina to Kjelle.

Without answering, Kjelle grabbed Lucina’s head and planted a deep kiss, before lifting her up.

“Kjelle! So strong!” said Lucina as the knight teased the princess’s entrance with the tip of the strap. With one swing, she entered inside Lucina fully, making the girl recoil her head with a scream of pleasure. Kjelle proceed to fuck as fast as she could Lucina while lifting her up, helped by the princess’ leg lock behind the knight’s back. Lucina moaned at each thrust, sweat and juices dripping down whenever the two made contact with a audible slap. The initial shock had made its way of just pure pleasure, as Lucina constantly asked Kjelle to go faster and faster, so much that at some point the princess lost the control of her legs and now they were dandling behind frenetickly. Kjelle herself was feeling at her limit, the sweat and the pleasure almost driving her crazy.

“LLLLLlllucinnaa...I’m...I’M…”

“DO IT, COME INSIDE ME”

Kjelle bate Lucina’s shoulder to suppress her moan and she pushed the strap as far inside as she could. The last strong final thrusts drove the princess over the edge and trembled as she came, eyes rolling and tongue out as she heard Kjelle moan in pleasure as she came. The knight thrusted inside of her another couple of times, still trembling, and finally pulled out. The two girls fell in bed and joined Severa, both three soaked in sweat, exhausted and happy.

Lucina smiled as she felt Kjelle and Severa crawl up to her at both sides and kiss her.

 _“This isn’t so bad”_ thought the princess as she and the others fell asleep.

  


Meanwhile somewhere, in the darkness, a hooded man lifted his head up and stared at the darkness.

“ _I feel like I've missed something really juicy.”_ said Robin, Ylisse most perverted tactician. The road ahead was still long, but he knew he will reach its end, one day or the other.


End file.
